The Letter From Heaven, and Other Stories
by TheFireGirl
Summary: How does heaven give Lily and James get one last chance to sent someone a message? Why were there empty seats at Luna's wedding? How did Ron finally get his last chocolate frog card? A collection of one shots from the wonderful world of Harry Potter.
1. The Letter From Heaven

**Hello my Lovely Readers! Welcome to my new series of Harry Potter one-shots. Please Enjoy, Review and let me know what you think. I love hearing from everyone, so without further adieu…**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own Harry Potter.**

**NOTE: I was prompted to do this piece after seeing a picture on the Internet, so thank you to the creator for giving me this idea.**

_TITLE: The Letter from Heaven_

My eyes blinked rapidly. All I could see was white. Memories came flooding back to me. Harry. James. "Harry, HARRY," I called out desperately.

I looked around and saw my husband lying unmoving beside me. "James," I screamed, shaking his body. "JAMES, JAMES!"

He groggily started to move, and had the same reaction that I did, when he realized that it was him me beside him, we shared a warm embrace.

I was starting to get hysterical though, where was my son? Soon a spirit appeared, dressed in white. An angel.

"Hello Lily, James." It said in a tone with undeniable power, and warmth. "Welcome."

"Welcome?" my husband questioned.

The angel nodded, "To heaven."

"We're dead." He whispered softly. I sobbed, and he wrapped me up in his arms tightly.

"What about Harry? Where is he? What happened?" I demanded.

"Who are you," James asked carefully.

"Calm, dear one." The angel said to me. "Your questions will be answered. Your son is alive, and you can see him."

She waved her hand, and a sort of video appeared in thin air. We saw Sirius at the cottage, our little Harry wrapped in his arms. We saw Hagrid take him away. We watched in tears as our orphaned son was left on the doorstep of a family that would undoubtedly hate him. The video faded away, and we turned our attention back to the angel.

"Your son is fine, and although his future holds great challenges he will rise above. I am confident in that. You can watch him when you like, you can watch anyone. "

James looked up at her curiously, "Who-"

"Am I?" the angel asked. "There's no need to be so cautious, brave man."

James narrowed his eyes at her.

"Although," she continued, "I can understand why you are, such difficult times you were living in. I am many things. I am a creator. A protector. A guardian. I am fate. I am power. I am the being of the universe. To the people of earth, I am God. But, to the angels of Heaven, I am Gloria."

We both stared at her, and then at each other. When she saw that she had answered our question, she continued.

"Harry is fine, he will be great, he will be powerful. Most importantly, he will be successful," She gave us some time to let that sink in, and continued. "But now, I must ask you what is your greatest desire is?"

I had a silent conversation with James, and then I answered for both of us. "Can we go back? Be with Harry?"

Gloria shook he head sadly, "As I say to most new Angels, no. That is not possible."

I looked at James in dismay. "But," Gloria continued. "You do have one chance. One gift. I am able to give you that."

I brightened slightly, hope filling my veins. "What is it?"

Gloria smiled at us, "You can send a message. One message. But, I caution you. Do not waste it, you only ever get one."

"Awesome," James said loudly. "Where's the parchment? I want to tell Harry where I left the Marauder's map."

Gloria and I both stared at him incredulously. I started to laugh. "He can't even read yet!" I told my silly boy of a husband. Once a Marauder, always a Marauder, I thought. I could always count on my James for a laugh.

"Careful," Gloria cautioned again, making us become somber. "You only get one chance. It doesn't even mean that it has to be to baby Harry who receives your letter. It could be anyone; it is a gift of one last piece of communication. You need to be wise. It's a letter. At anytime, at anyplace. To anyone. It's a letter, and it's your last communication with earth."

We were both quiet as we took in her words. "How will we know?" I asked her. "When it's the right time?"

"You'll know." She assured us calmly.

"But-" I started.

"I'll be here, I'll always be able to help you. But, when it comes down to it, you'll know when it's time."

* * *

And that's how we watched our little boy grow up, on a moving picture in thin air from heaven. He got no presents, had little food and lived under a cupboard. He didn't even know he was a wizard. There were many times that we wanted to send our letter, but when we asked Gloria, her answer was always the same. No.

So we watched, and watched, and watched as our boy grew. How other people took him places where we should have taken him. We watched as he learned about magic. We watched as he went to Diagon Alley. We watched as he made his first real friend…and his second. We watched as the Weasley family took him in and treated him as his own. We watched.

* * *

"He's just defeated Lord Voldemort again," I pleaded with Gloria. "Surly now is the time. He needs to know that he is loved and supported."

"He does," Gloria told us softly, "and he doesn't need you to confirm that now."

"He's just killed a basilisk and saved his future wife," I said. "He needs us now."

Gloria shook he head, "Now is not the time, dear one."

* * *

"He's just been chosen as Triwizard Champion," I said.

Gloria nodded in agreement, and I began to get hopeful that she might finally agree with us about contacting our son.

"And he has his friends and family to help him get through. He doesn't need your encouragement now."

* * *

I couldn't go and ask her the next time; I was starting to get depressed about all of the negative responses. So, it was James that went in my place.

"Surly now," he said. "That evil toad is making him write in his own blood. He needs support."

Gloria looked at him, "What would you have done? Would you have been scared, or would you have let your hatred motivate you?"

James walked away defeated.

* * *

Things got better after Sirius arrived, he had his second half back again. Although, many of the other angels didn't find their pranks as funny as they did. Albus arrived soon after that, and he was able to tell us more about our son. But still, no matter how many times we asked, Gloria still shook her head.

* * *

"But he's just found out he has to die," James said for me. I was too consumed with my tears. "He needs to hear words of bravery and courage."

Gloria smiled at us, "He is much like the two of you, Gryffindor to the very end. I can assure you that he is being brave, and that he has confidence and no fears. He is truly the spitting image of his house. "

She looked at both of us, her calculating eyes searching deep into our souls. "The end is near," she finally said. "But it is not here now, and it is still not the time."

"But-" I started to say.

"You'll know"

* * *

Many more angels joined our ranks after the battle of Hogwarts, and we watched and welcomed each and every one of them with open arms. James greeted Remus and Tonks with somber expressions. Severus even shook hands with the three marauders when he came through, finally able to make amends with everyone. I greeted Colin, and listened and cried as he told me stories about my heroic son.

I was starting to doubt Gloria. My son had a plan, a plan that I knew would work. I started to wonder if maybe she was wrong. Maybe I would never realize the right time to send the letter.

* * *

That changed after the battle. After I saw that my son was all right.

I greeted the half spirit as he came through, and had noticed something missing. He wasn't whole, wasn't complete like the other angels in our midst.

It was when I saw the body of the woman draped over the table in the great hall that I knew. Gloria was right, I just knew.

I rushed over to her, with James close behind me. She smiled up at me. "Dearest Lily?" she said.

"I'm ready," I told her. "It's time."

"And so it is," Gloria said thoughtfully. "Do you have your letter?"

I nodded, conjured it, and handed it to her. It popped into thin air a moment later, and she gestured to the air beside her so that we could watch. James squeezed my hand, he didn't know what it said, but I knew that he trusted my judgment.

We watched as the woman walked through the half destroyed school to the bathroom. She hadn't wanted to leave her spot on the table, but they had needed to clear away the bodies.

So, she was seeking solitude…in the form of a bathroom. I watched carefully as she entered, and saw my letter appear on the mirror in front of her.

I watched as she looked at the letter curiously, there was no name on the envelope. I watched as she slowly and carefully opened the letter. I watched as the tears fell down her face. Most importantly, I watched her read the letter:

_Dearest Molly,_

_I'm watching over Fred just like you _

_have been watching over Harry for _

_all these years. Thank you,_

_Love,_

_Lily_

I watched as she slowly looked up at the sky, tears streaming down her face, and mouthed one word. "Thank you."

Then, I turned around as I heard the same word echoed from behind me. Fred stood there, tears streaming down his cheeks as he said the same thing, "Thank you."

I ran over and hugged him, not letting go. I let him feel all of my love and comfort, trying to convey that everything would be okay. I never wanted to let him go, but when I finally did, I looked back up at the screen once more. It was then that I truly smiled for the first time in over seventeen years. For, it was then that I saw Molly Weasley doing the exact same thing to my son as I had just done to hers. All was well.

**Thank you so much to everyone who has read this far, and please let me know what you think. I loved writing this, and I think that it is one of my favorite and best pieces of writing. It means the world to me to have your opinion, so thank you so very much in advance.**

**Also, this will be a series of unrelated one shots, so please follow so that you can keep up with the next installments!**

**Until next time,  
TFG**


	2. Luna's Wedding

**Hello my Lovely Readers! Welcome to my new series of Harry Potter one-shots. Please Enjoy, Review and let me know what you think. I love hearing from everyone, so without further adieu…**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own Harry Potter.**

**NOTE: I was prompted to do this piece after seeing a picture on the Internet, so thank you to the creator for giving me this idea. Also, I was never a fan of Luna x Rolf, and I believe that it should have been Luna x Neville. **

_TITLE: Luna's Wedding_

"I do," I said, looking at my new husband Neville Longbottom.

"And do you, Neville," said the minister, "Take Luna to be your loftily wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," He said, looking into my eyes.

We shared our first kiss as a married couple, and then we walked back down the aisle. Past first row of chairs, past our families, and past our friends. We had pictures taken, and then danced all night. It really was a lovely night.

It was almost time for the last dance of the night, when I would finally be able to get back into Neville's strong arms. But first, I was glad to be getting a chance to dance with the best man—Harry Potter.

"Congratulations Luna," he said. "You make a beautiful bride,"

"Oh thank you Harry," I said. "I'm having such a wonderful time, I think it's because I saw a few wedding faraies earlier."

He laughed, "Probably," he said. "I think I saw some too."

I smiled, "Did you enjoy the ceremony?"

He nodded, and then hesitated. "Luna?" he asked.

I nodded for him to continue. "Why were the first row of seats empty? Who didn't show up?"

I laughed, and he looked at me puzzled. 'They did show up," I explained. "Well, at least I like to think that they did."

He still looked confused, so I explained. "The first seat was for my mother," I said. "She always said that she wanted the best seat in the house for my wedding. The next two seats were for your parents; I think that they would have liked to be here today. Next to them was Sirius, I only met him once, but I think that he truly liked me. Beside them was Professor Lupin, they were friends right? And the next seat was for Tonks, I always liked her. Then Fred, Colin, and Dobby; I always thought they were funny. Mad-Eye and Professor Dumbledore sat beside them, and Professor Snape was on the last chair."

I looked up at him as I said the last name, "The pedestal on the end was for Hedwig," I don't know if I ever told you, "But I always thought she was a nice bird."

He looked back at me, a single tear running down his cheek, I wiped it off, "I really hope they liked the wedding," I said.

He smiled at me, just as the music ended and Neville walked up to us. He handed me off to Neville for our last dance. "I'm sure they loved it," he told me as he walked away.

I smiled; I didn't tell him that they said the same thing to me at his wedding too.

**Thanks so much for reading everyone, please tell me what you thought in a review.**

**Until next time,  
TFG**


End file.
